Collets are normally used in automated tool machines for holding work stocks, usually bar or rod stocks, for machining. Expanding collets are used for internal chucking of a workpiece. However, when a collet is installed, it typically has to be adjusted for concentricity, requiring additional setup time.
There is therefore a need for an expanding collet assembly that would overcome this prior art shortcoming.